Pure Chance
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: It was pure chance that dropped her into their world. That ripped her from everything she had known and made her their responsibility. And with that knowledge could a certain Martian help heal her wounded heart. J'onn/OC rated M for later chapters R&R please
1. Chapter 1

October the tenth, 2014-

It was raining as she stepped through the glass doors of the hospital where her younger brother was being treated for cancer. Today they had received some...distressing news. Though her brother had gone through several bouts of Chemotherapy, as well as blood transfusions and plasma transfusions. It just wasn't enough. I just seemed as if the cancer was spreading faster than the doctors could treat it.

And so with a heavy heart the doctor had tossed out one last idea to beat the disease back. An experimental treatment with less than a ten percent chance of survival. But without it...her brother had no chance at all. And being the older sibling, as well as the one who had stepped up and shouldered the burden of raising her brother when their parents had died in a freak accident when she was sixteen- She couldn't think of anything worse than having to bury the only blood kin she had left.

Especially before he had the chance to grow up and become a man and experience life and everything it had to offer.

Fiddling with the little red umbrella in her hands, she was finding it difficult to open the damn thing since she couldn't see through her own tears. _This could not- and would not, happen! Not to her baby brother! _She silently vowed as she bared her teeth and growled at the troublesome piece of cloth and metal in her hands and flung it down onto the ground and stomped on it. Viciously.

To hell with the damned umbrella, she'd walk in the rain! She silently snarled as she turned and started walking in the direction of the local comic store. Since Toby had heard that he may not be alive for much longer, she had felt an nearly overwhelming need to find something to distract his mind. Reading had always been an escape for her on some of the darkest days and nights she had pushed herself through these past few years.

So maybe if she bought as many comics as she could find for Toby, then perhaps he wouldn't dwell on things so much and worry about the outcome when he could be fighting the hand that fate had dealt him. God knew that she would.

She'd fight the powers that be themselves for that kid. And that was really saying something considering who she was as well as her personality. In fact before their parents had died she hadn't been much of a 'caring' individual. No, back before she'd taken to raising her brother she'd been a delinquent. A well known one with a rap sheet nearly as long as her arm and one of her legs too.

Oh she hadn't done anything too bad.

She certainly hadn't killed anyone. Or even attempted too despite her temper. No, she'd done 'other' stuff. Like take cars for little joyrides, get involved in a few gang fights here and there. God knew that she had beaten up more than her fair share of people in need of beating. But the law never worked like you wanted it too and she always found herself arrested for one thing or another.

But none of that mattered now. She'd become a different person when her parents had died. She just couldn't help it, she had come home and found police cars and ambulances everywhere and had watched as her brother was carried out on a gurney, barely breathing, followed by the plastic bags carrying her mom and dad. Both of whom had tried to stop a gang member that had entered their house secretly, looking for her, and had killed them when he couldn't find her.

The guy had been arrested and put away shortly after- thank god- but the damage had already been done and she had found herself in a position where she might lose what family she had left to the foster care system if she didn't do something. So she had. She had attended court, done her community service while going to school and taking care of her eight year old brother.

After that she'd had no choice but to get a part time job and go to school while caring for her brother. But that was when he had started to get sick. She had seen the signs, had the insurance to take him to the doctors, but she had wanted to be totally prepared for anything a doctor might find as well as any hidden expenses and so she had waited...just a few weeks- not many, two at the most- after she had paid off all the bills so that she could put what was left of her pay checks to good use.

Separating the money into three small bundles. Food. Medicine. Emergency.

But now that she thought back on that. She'd been stupid to wait when the doctors may have found the cancer eating away at Toby's insides that much faster. But what the hell could she have done, really? She wasn't phsychic. Didn't carry a crystal ball. Couldn't read tarot cards or the stars. She had thought he had a simple case of the sniffles until he had started running a fever of over a hundred and three and then puked up blood.

Pausing in mid step outside of the comic book store she blinked at the large glass window that read, **_Will's Fantasy Comic's_ _Shop_**, in bold gold and red letters and caught sight of her own reflection in the glass.

She hardly recognized herself with her mid back length wavy dark hair, her heart shaped face, wide teal/green eyes- almost catlike in appearance- that were fringed by long sooty lashes. She was pretty, she inwardly cringed at the thought as she continued to scrutinize her appearance a bit. Her body had filled out well since her teenage days. No doubt from all the work she'd been doing at her job. With all the lifting and carrying she did, she supposed it shouldn't surprise her so much.

But for some reason it did.

Almost as the fact that she just now noticed that she was wearing her favorite grey Punisher t-shirt and black skinny jeans. The same ones that she had worn three days ago and obviously forgot to wash... "Great." She muttered to herself as it just hit her _why_ she had been getting funny looks while she had been sitting with her brother at the hospital today.

Suddenly worried that she might smell weird or something she lifted a hand as she turned her head and subtly sniffed at her shirt. She couldn't smell anything so obviously she wasn't suffering from a bad case of B.O. Which was good, she supposed since she still had to do some grocery shopping and such a little later on and didn't feel like dealing with people staring at her strangely or making comments behind her back since she'd be more than likely to snap and punch someone in the face.

Sighing she squared her shoulders and patted her back pocket to make sure that she hadn't forgotten her wallet like last time, and was relieved to find that she hadn't, then moved towards the door of the comic shop and stepped through. Raising her hand in greeting to the guy behind the counter, she forced herself to smile as she made her way over to some of the shelves lining the walls to see what the shop had.

She knew that Toby's tastes ran along action adventure. But when it came to pinning down the specifics- he had none. He liked anything with awesomely written stories, strong hero's, horrible villains...and that was pretty much it.

She came across a few Sonic comics and grabbed them. Then found a few Ninja Turtle comics and added them to her little pile before spotting several Justice League comics. One of which was a bright shiny gold color with wonderfully drawn pictures of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter on the cover.

_This will do nicely- _She thought as she reached for it and the moment her fingertips touched the glossy gold paper, she felt the bottom suddenly drop out of her stomach and her legs went weak in the knees and the next thing she knew...everything was dark and she was only vaguely aware of the loud blaring of sirens and feet running.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Is it only me or is there not enough love for the Martian Manhunter?_**

**_(******************************************************************************************************************************)_**

June the seventh, 2000-

"What the hell?" Batman growled in annoyance as he, Superman, and J'onn stared down at the unconscious young woman with a bunch of comic books scattered around her body.

"What indeed." J'onn said in his usual tone as he studied the woman as he wondered how she could have gotten to the watchtower without their number of security alarms picking up her presence. Those security alarms had been programed to keep even Batman himself out if he went rogue, so there was no way that a mere girl could have bypassed their systems.

Could she?

Superman knelt down and felt for a pulse in the woman's wrist and sighed when he felt the steady thudding of her pulse under his fingertips before moving just a bit closer to inspect her a little more when he felt Batman's hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him back as he hissed, "Clark, what the hell are you doing? She could have kryptonite on her!"

"She doesn't." Clark said as he swatted at Batman's hand.

"You don't know-"

"Be quiet Bruce. If she had kryptonite we'd know already." Clark said as he turned his head to look at his friends from over his shoulder. He knew that they didn't know the woman, and Bruce was right- they shouldn't drop their guard around her- however if she had come to the watchtower to destroy them or engage in combat then, well, she was off to a really, _really_ bad start.

For starters, she had no weapons on her. None that Superman couldn't detect with his x-ray vision anyways. Not only that but she was unconscious in the middle of one of their lower deck hallways with a bunch of comic books...

This situation didn't exactly scream evil mastermind to the man of steel.

If anything it reeked more of APPA. Accident Prone People's Anonymous.

But if it did to Batman, well- the man had issues anyways- but he was one of Clarks closest friends so he'd humor him for now. And from the look on J'onn's face as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him, he must not really approve of Clark's plan. But that was the martian's problem to deal with. _Not. His. _Reaching out with one large hand, Clark very carefully smoothed some of the dark hair sticking to the woman's face and cheeks, back and blinked in surprise as Batman's prattling about caution automatically stopped and the trio all stared at the woman in a state of complete stupification.

If not for the fact that Clark was a happily soon-to-be-married man, well, he just might try asking this woman out once she was awake. Super villain or not.

But since Bat's was starting to get all wound up again, it would be best to remove her from the hallway and wait for her to wake up so that they could question her on how she managed to get aboard their space station. Carefully shifting forward a little bit more, Clark slipped an arm under the woman's knees and his other under her shoulders and lifted her up off of the cold floor and cradled her against his chest as he slowly got to his feet. Not wanting to jostle her just in case she had somehow been injured during her arrival at the watchtower.

After all the last thing they needed was for their *cough guest cough* to take a chill and become sick or to become even more injured and have to stay for an extended period of time. Which would only cause Bat's to flip out even more than he already was.

Poor guy. Clark suspected that his friend Batman would give himself a heart attack/stroke if this crap kept up.

"Come on. We'll put her in the infirmary and wait for her to wake up."

"And then?" J'onn asked curious as to what plan of action they would execute once the woman was awake.

"And they we question her." Batman said as he cracked his knuckles menacingly as Superman thought, _Yeah... _He wasn't letting Bat's near this woman. Not when his interrogation methods involved torture, broken bones and sometimes even a substantial blood loss. No, batman wouldn't be asking any questions. He and J'onn would question the woman and deal with her properly.


	3. Chapter 3

Consciousness came back to her slowly, yet _painfully_. Courtesy of the horrible pounding in her skull. Which was made even more painful when she tried to open her eyes and wound up hissing as she jerked an arm up to shield her eyes. Just anything to keep the light from sending little spears and needles through her retina's as she heard some faint sounds of movement coming from her right.

Turning her head slightly, she inwardly winced, expecting the movement to hurt almost as badly as her head and the light did. Continuing to shield her eyes, she glanced to her right where the sounds had come from. They had been very faint. Very slight, nearly inaudible. If she had been anyone else, whoever was standing next to her would have gone unnoticed completely.

Blinking at the sight of two pairs of very athletic looking legs, one set in blue with red boots, and the other a bare skinned..._green_? What the hell? She wondered as someone dimmed the lights enough for her to still be able to see without being uncomfortable. Moving her arm aside she stared up, and up, and up- Good god were these people giants or something? She wondered as she finally saw the faces of the two people standing next to her and frowned.

One guy was a handsome, dark haired, dark eyed guy with a strong, stubborn jaw. He must have stood at six foot three, was heavily muscled without being creepily so. And the second guy, well, in all honesty he looked like the picture of the Martian Manhunter from the front of the Justice League comic book that she had been going to get for her little brother.

"Uh..."

"Hi," Clark said in a friendly tone. sensing some of the uneasiness that the woman was feeling at the moment and trying to put her at ease. "You're a long way from home." He went on to say as he crossed his arms over his chest. The woman opened and closed her mouth several times trying to work up the nerve to speak. Which wasn't exactly the reaction one got from a super villain.

No, it was more like the reaction one got from a disbelieving fan or someone very shy and uncomfortable in the presence of people with super powers.

"Would you like to tell us your name or how you got here?" He asked gently, yet seriously. Again the woman opened her mouth to speak, but instead of something intelligent she made a scared sounding squeaking sound that kind of hurt his ears a little bit as he frowned at her for a moment and wondered, What was wrong with her that she couldn't speak?

Was she mute? Or just in shock?

He glanced at J'onn, wondering how to proceed from here when the woman suddenly bounded off of the cot she'd been on and shot across the room where her back hit the wall with a loud sounding **'BAM'**. Startling the two slightly as she looked around wildly for a place to 1) Escape. or 2) A place to hide from them. Both were unacceptable to the men, unless of course they wanted Bat's to take over questioning her. So they knew they had to do something.

But the only real idea that came to either of their minds was to see if Superman could distract the woman long enough for J'onn to seize control of her mind and calm her. The choice was a distasteful one for them both. Superman didn't dare to speak the words, especially since it meant J'onn would be used as a tool to enter the woman's mind which usually wasn't done by the martian unless he had permission since it was considered a violation of one of the highest degree's. Second only to physical violation.

And J'onn, reading his friends thoughts felt his stomach churn anxiously. He didn't want to do it. But if the woman tried to run he would. Though he would dislike it immensely since he wasn't in the habit of violating another persons mind unless the situation was extreme. And in this case, to prevent Batman from doing bodily harm if she should escape, then the situation definitely called for it.

Luckily Superman was already trying to calm her. He was slowly moving towards the girl, speaking softly, trying to make himself seem less threatening than he must have appeared to her. "Shhh, it's okay. J'onn and I won't hurt you. Can you tell us your name? How old you are? Where you grew up?" Superman asked softly as he inched closer to the woman.

The woman still didn't speak. She did however press her back so firmly against the wall of the infirmary that J'onn feared her spine might merge with the metal if this continued any longer. And it might have if the door hadn't have banged open and Batman filled the frame holding what looked like a gold covered comic book in his gloved hands and said in a tone that Superman and J'onn had never heard him use before. "Knock it off Superman. She can't answer you right now."

Superman turned his head to look at Batman and made a mental note to take his utility belt and toss him into the nearest broom closet and lock it as he asked curiously, "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I know how she got here and the thing that brought her must have scrambled her memories. She's disoriented. Scared," Batman sighed and seemed reluctant to go on but did anyways, "And as much as it pains me to say- She probably didn't come here by choice. She was either set up or wound up here by accident."

Both men frowned and for a moment forgot that the woman was in it room listening as one asked, "If that is true then how did she get here?"

Bat's tapped the gold colored comic and stared at them with a peculiar look on his masked face. "This is what brought her here. It looks like an ordinary, typical comic but it's actually a very, very sophisticated and unknown type of tech. It's strange," He said as he held the comic up and looked it over though narrowed eyes. "It's almost like it's alien. I couldn't completely analyze it all."

"If that's true then how do you think it works?"

"No," He said as he glanced over at the corner where the woman was. "And I doubt she knows how it works either otherwise she wouldn't be here."

"How long do you think the effect take to wear off?"

"Dunno." Batman said honestly with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "A day. Two. A week. A month. A year. With tech like this nothing can be totally ruled out."

"So what do we do with her in the mean time?" J'onn asked as he glanced back at the woman. She no longer looked scared for the moment and instead seemed to be studying the three of them almost curiously. But it wasn't until she moved away from the wall and grasped Superman's cape and tugged on it that he managed to finally seem to pick up something from her mind.

It was an subconscious reach for his own mind.

How curious. People didn't usually reach for his own mind unless they intended to screw with it. But from this woman he felt no such inkling. It was more like her mind went from static like white noise to automatically working again. There were questions, aplenty. Curiosity, of course. And worry. A great deal of worry. But it was her despair that caught him off guard and nearly carved out a hollow place where his heart was.

There was so much of it that it felt as if he would drown in it. The feeling was simply too strong to ignore.

Superman felt the slight tug on his cape and glanced down at her to see what she wanted and was a little bemused when she noticed her studying his cape and automatically let go and took a step back away from him while putting both of her hands behind her back and flushing slightly. Apparently she wasn't used to being caught red handed at something.

Clark gave her a small smile and grasped the thin fabric of his cape in one hand and extended it to her and said, "It's okay. You can hold onto my cape if you want." Really he didn't mind. Besides, her actions had made her appear much younger and almost more child like than he had fist thought her to be. So if she wanted to hold onto his cape, that was fine by him.

Batman watched the woman as she shifted anxiously from foot to foot for a second while chewing on her lower lip before muttering something under her breath and reaching out and taking hold of Clark's cape again, and sighed. Troublesome.

Women/children were always, _always_ troublesome. But as troublesome as he knew the woman would be, until she could give them some answers- she was their responsibility.


	4. Chapter 4

They put her in the room next to J'onn's for security reason's, which was located right down the hallway from Superman and Wonder Woman by about two rooms. Batman's room was right across the hall from the her, and had even said that he'd start sleeping in the watchtower whenever he could to help them keep an eye on her. And later that day when everyone returned to the watchtower- they held a meeting to explain what had happened and why the woman was there.

Then held another meeting that she had been allowed to attend simply to see if any of the other league member's thoughts and theories about the mysterious tech that had brought her to their base, clicked in her mind. Settling herself in an empty seat in between to the big guy in blue, and the big green skinned fella, she stared out over the small sea of masked faces staring back at her and tried to keep her breathing and heart rate under control.

After all, having a panic attack now of all times would just make her seem that much more like a freak to them.

Ten minutes into the meeting everyone was throwing out theories left and right and debating on how those theories would be able to work. There were people debating everything from magic to quantum physics to alternate realities! And though none of anything they said made much sense to her, she knew that _something_ had happened to her to bring her to this strange place.

An hour later the discussions between everyone in the room became so heated that a chair was thrown at someone's head. Effectively upsetting the guy in blue sitting next to her, if the way he jumped up and started tearing into everyone for acting like children was any indication at all. And ten seconds after that- the meeting was adjourned and she had been escorted from the meeting room to her temporary place of residence.

That had been three days ago.

Three days of not leaving her room and just sitting there. Staring out a large tempered glass window at nothing but inky blackness and stars surrounding a planet that looked like Earth. She wasn't sure what was more disconcerting to her. The fact that she was off planet or the fact that she was somewhere, floating around in space with a bunch of lunatics who thought that they were superhuman- Her thoughts cut off short when her bedroom door suddenly opened and the green man and the man in the funky black outfit came walking in without permission.

'Green' as she had dubbed the man in her head, held a tray of food with two small bottles of fruit juice in his hand. So...was she an idiot for feeling he had a legitimate reason for being there where as his friend didn't?

The green guy walked over to a desk bolted to the floor several feet away from the bed that she was currently curled up on, and set the tray down then stepped back a little bit as he said gently, "Here. I thought that you might be hungry since you haven't left your room to try and come get anything to eat since you got here."

She pushed herself up a little bit on the bed and nodded to him. Her silent way of saying 'thanks' despite knowing that the food may have been tampered with in some way. She was after all aware of the fact that her status here was that of a prisoner. She hadn't missed the way that she had been watched or escorted from one place to another by one or more person the other day.

Her mind was a little scrambled, but she wasn't stupid.

She knew that they were trying to make her feel comfortable enough to drop her guard around them. It wouldn't work. But she supposed that she should give them an A for their efforts. Noting that she wasn't making a move to get out of bed to eat, 'Green' cleared his throat and glanced at his friend whom had merely been looming off to the side like a giant shadow.

Taking his cue from 'Green' the other man silently stepped forward and produced a silver laptop computer with a credit card taped to it and set it down on the bed next to her and said, "Here. Several people have pointed out that since you might be here for a while, you'll need clothes and other things. Use the computer and card to buy what you need online and one of us will pick everything up later today and bring it to you."

She looked at the computer then him then back at the computer and made an irritated sound. As generous as his offer was, it meant that he and his friends wanted her to think 'long term' confinement. Which meant no freedom. Very little privacy. She would have to live with always being their prisoner until they decided otherwise. And she didn't want that choice to be in their hands.

Nuh-uh. No way.

She wanted to go home. Like _now_.

J'onn slipped into the woman's mind like he'd been doing for the past three days. Monitoring her thoughts subconsciously without meaning too, and had noted that she was feeling upset. Lost. Adrift in unfamiliar waters. _Homesick._ And might have mentioned it to some of the other JL members out of concern for her wellbeing, and had gotten several suggestions from some of the women of the league.

One had suggested taking her to Earth and letting her walk around a little bit to see if anything jogged her memory.

And while many of them thought this was a good idea, Green Lantern had mentioned that this suggestion, while nice, was a moot point because she might have come from another planet entirely. While another had suggested that someone needed to go shopping and get her some clothing and other things since they had no idea how long she would be their responsibility.

Still... Taking the woman out and letting her get some air on Earth aside, they'd had some pretty good ideas. Where as Batman's idea seemed to trump the others by far. He'd grabbed an old unused laptop from one of their supply closet's and had rigged it with internet access and had even decided to let her use the credit card he had under his hero name rather than his real name.

Either way, the woman could get what she wanted or felt like she needed. And since Batman was worth more money than several hundred sunken Spanish ships full of gold and jewels then he seriously doubted that anything she got would upset the man since she probably wouldn't make a dent in his credit card limit anyways.

"Have you recalled anything?" Batman asked curiously, cutting through his thoughts like a knife. Jolting J'onn out of his private thoughts just enough for him to remove his touch from her mind, though a small shadow lingered there to keep tabs on her for her own safety.

The woman looked at them for a long moment and thinned her lips, looking very much like she would refuse to answer even if she had recalled something when she reached under her pillow and pulled out a leather wallet and held it out to Batman. Bat's blinked at the black leather in her hand and mentally slapped himself.

_Of course._ Now why hadn't he thought of searching her for a wallet the other day? After all if she had been going to buy the comics then it was only natural to assume that she had to keep money for them somewhere. Right? But she hadn't had a purse on her. Nor a handbag like most of the women he knew. And the thought that she would carry such a guy-ish thing simply hadn't occurred to him.

Reaching out he took the wallet and flipped it open and peeked at the contents inside. There was money, about five hundred and fifty in cash. A state I.D. with her picture and a name, Kay Isis Helen Evans. Her birthday was in October the second. Which meant that she was twenty two. Weight, one hundred and twenty. Height, five foot six.

"Hn," Batman said as he slipped her I.D. out of her wallet and then asked, "Is it okay if I hold onto this for a few hours?"

Kay gave him a strange look and picked up his credit card and tapped it. Indicating that he should give it back when she was done with her shopping. Batman nodded in understanding and turned to him. "Let's go J'onn." They had work to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Kay's shopping didn't take half as long as Batman had expected it too since he was monitoring her spending as well as what she bought. In fact her shopping patterns were for lack of a better word... very down to earth and practical. She got her clothing. Two pairs of shoes. One that looked like the pair she had now and another was- formal? A nice pair of black satin shoes with some straps and such and small three inch heels to match the formal dress she had bought to go with it.

He supposed that like the rest of them, she was thinking long term in her own way. Which was admirable in a woman.

She had also bough a small amount of cosmetics, some perfume, and her own brand of scented shampoo's and conditioners. After that she had surfed the net for a while and then found a store that sold small radio's and CD player's and had bought a portable CD player and some CD's and at least several months worth of batteries before hitting another site that sold school supplies and bought several pads of sketching paper and note books along with special watercolor pencils.

Making the man wonder if perhaps the League's young guest was an artist of some kind as he heard the door to his personal quarters open and Superman stepped through with Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. "Sorry to barge in like this- But We just heard from J'onn that our young friend found a wallet."

"Yeah. I've got her I.D. and have been using it to try and look up any info on her..."

"I sense a 'but' in there somewhere."

"There is. It's like our young friend doesn't exist. There's no one by her name, young or old. Living or dead. No information on where she went to school. What her job is or was, in this case. I can't even locate _where_ in the state of Manhattan she was born," Batman said in annoyance as he noted that she was done with her shopping and had shut down the other computer system before saying, "I hate to say it but I think Green Lantern was right when he threw out the possibility that she's from another world or something."

"An alternate reality? Really?" Superman said more to himself than anyone else as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "If that's true then her appearance here_ is_ probably accidental."

"It would explain her reaction to some of us when she first got here." Green Lantern said as he recalled his first meeting with the woman. She'd all but latched onto Superman's arm and tried to hide herself from his view. Upsetting Superman as well as J'onn and some of the others though they managed to hide well enough. But if she was indeed from another reality then her behavior was easily explained.

Either she came from a world where they're counter parts were evil. Or simply didn't exist.

"Okay..." Superman said as he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled slightly before saying, "So she's not a threat like we initially thought." _That was good_, Superman thought since it meant that they could stop treating her like a prisoner of war or something.

"She might not be- But whoever created the tech that brought her here could be." Batman said, bursting Superman's bubble. _Oh_ the man of steel hated that damned man right now. Really he did.

"What do you mean?" Wonder Woman who had been silently following the conversation up until now, asked curiously. Batman looked at her then grabbed the peculiar looking tech and held it up before saying.

"The advancement of this tech is so out there that it may have been hidden in plain sight like this by someone who had either invented it or stolen it. It's very difficult to come by..."

"Meaning that whoever it really belongs too will be coming for it _and_ the woman eventually."

"Yes," Batman said softly as he set the tech back down where it had been just a moment ago. "I'm afraid so."

"So what do we do?" Green Lantern asked.

"We do the only thing we can. We do our jobs and keep her and the tech safe." _After all, we still don't know what it can be used for. _Batman thought tiredly. It had been almost over three days since he'd last slept and while he was used to the lack of rest, it was finally beginning to wear him down. Looking wearily at the others he was about to hand over Kay's I.D. and ask them to leave so that he could grab a few hours sleep when his door opened again and J'onn stepped though.

"Forgive the intrusion everyone, but I was just heading back to Kay's room to see if she had eaten anything. Would you like for me to give her her I.D. too?" He asked, tying his best not to be awkward or appear too eager about going to check on the woman. But he couldn't help himself, for some strange reason he felt...oddly connected to her. Though he said nothing about the connection he felt to her aloud.

After all, it might alarm the others.

Batman grabbed Kay's I.D and handed it to him and sent J'onn the briefest impression that he knew why the martian was really going to check on the woman followed by, _Break a leg, J'onn. _


	6. Chapter 6

J'onn held Kay's I.D. gently in between his fingers as he studied the miniature picture of the woman on it and frowned as he stepped up to her door and knocked, for some reason feeling that it was well within his scope to show her that she now had the right to her privacy. Especially since he had overheard Batman and Superman's conversation without meaning to. Meaning that he and the rest of the League had just gone from prison guards to bodyguards.

It was troubling to say the least. But not nearly as troubling to him as the thought of Kay in some dangerous lunatic's hands. Being hurt in god knows what way. No, he didn't mind being her bodyguard. But some of the other League members might resent the sudden add on to their usual occupation.

And that wasn't good.

Frowning when she didn't speak or answer the door to let him in, he mentally reminded himself that she had neither spoken nor moved from her bed the entire three days that she had been present on the watchtower. It was strange. Almost like she had an aversion to movement or speaking. Reaching out with his mind, he gave her own a tentative and gentle brush to test and see if she would be okay with him simply walking in. And caught the slightest sliver of sadness coloring her thoughts.

It was similar to the same feeling he had caught in her mind the other day. The strong, nearly overwhelming one. However this one was different, more subdued from the other. _Does she suffer from chronic depression? _He wondered, knowing that if she did she may require medical help or even medicine just to function normally. "Kay?" He called out softly, hoping to spur her into movement so that she'd open the door.

_Again_... Nothing happened.

Sighing and turning himself intangible and slipping through the metal of her door and reappearing on the other side, however stayed in his current state so that he could see what she was doing. The first thing that he noticed was that the food he had brought her had barely been touched at all. In fact he doubted that she had eaten any of it. Choosing instead to just push some of it around on the tray.

The juices were gone though. Literally. The plastic containers seemed to have disappeared into thin air without a trace. And Kay...well, she wasn't in bed at the moment. She was sitting on the floor a few feet away from the bed, facing the large window against the wall, with her knees drawn up against her chest when she seemed to stiffen a bit and started to look around the room. With a small frown marring her pretty face.

J'onn silently moved in a little closer to her, and dropped down to his knees next to her and asked via the mental link that he had created with her. _What's wrong? Why are you sad? _

Kay looked right at him and even shifted so that she was leaning into his personal space before replying, _Dunno. Am I sad?_

_Yes._

_Oh... I can never tell anymore. To me this just seems normal to feel like this._

_Why does it feel normal to you? _J'onn asked, trying his best not to seem rude.

_Dunno. Where are you anyways? I can hear you're voice in my head but I can't see you anywhere. _

_I am here. _J'onn said as he placed one of his hands over hers then asked almost shyly, _Can you not feel my hand over yours? _She glanced down at her hand and frowned a little bit as she closed her fingers around his own and gave them a small squeeze, sending a warm pleasant jolt of..._something_ through J'onn's body.

_Yes. I can feel your hand, it's very warm. _J'onn smiled slightly as she went on to say, _Your fingers feel like they are very long and slender. Elegant. And your skin...strange. _She thought as she cocked her head and tried to think. She wasn't exactly sure how to describe his hand. It wasn't exactly rough or leathery. It wasn't covered in scales. It just felt strangely.

Just the right combination of rough and soft.

Yeah that was it. It was a combination of the two!

It was fascinating really. _Are- Are you one of the people in this place? _She finally worked up the nerve to ask. _Are you one of the people who's imprisoned me here? _

J'onn was silent for a moment as he debated on how to answer her question. On one hand he wanted to be honest and on another he didn't want to frighten her. Finally after a heartbeat or two he said almost sadly, _I am. But you must understand- we do not know you and our watchtower carries weapons that could be used for mass destruction. For the time being just bear with it...please. You will not be mistreated or abused. You have my word on that. _

Kay was silent as she digested his words and seemed to think them over before asking, _What's you're name? _

_J'onn._

_J'onn... Alright J'onn. I'll bear with things for now. But only because can kind of understand why you and everyone else is being so cautious._

_Thank you._

_..._

_Do you mind if I stay and watch the stars with you for just a bit longer?_

_No. I don't mind. _Kay thought earning another small smile from the martian as he slowly got to his feet and walked over to the small desk across the room and set her I.D. down on it and then returned to her side and dropped back down to a more comfortable position next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**It has been a while on this one. **

**Sorry about that. I just sort of dropped the ball there-**

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************)

J'onn stayed in Kay's bedroom for the better part of an hour or more, just talking, until the young woman had practically quite literally passed out on him in mid conversation. Leaving him feeling somewhat conflicted emotionally. Part of him was worried due to the fact that she still wasn't eating, and part of him was somewhat bemused by the fact that she had fallen asleep on him so easily.

Had his conversation about the universe and far off nebula's been _that_ boring? He wondered as he moved Kay from the floor to the bed and watched her curl up on her side as he pulled the covers up over her and felt a peculiar warmth in the center of his chest as she drew her knees up towards her chest and tucked one hand under her cheek and the other against her mouth in her sleep.

Making her look like a small child rather than the woman he knew her to be.

Sighing, he straightened his spine after a moment and moved across the room to collect the tray of nearly untouched food and then made his way to the door. Not bothering to open it because of the **_swishing _**sound that it made every time it opened, he phased through the wall and paused when he saw Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl standing outside the room, seemingly waiting on him.

Making himself visible to them he waited a moment to see what they wanted when Hawk Girl studied the tray in his hands and then said almost thoughtfully, "She still isn't eating." It wasn't a question. Merely an observation said aloud as she tried to think of the reasons _why_ Kay still had not eaten.

"Perhaps sandwiches simply do not suit her." J'onn said in half jest, hoping to hide his growing concern for the young woman.

"Maybe not, but you would think that after so long without food, one would not be so picky-" Wonder Woman said in a slightly annoyed tone before sighing and running one hand through her long dark hair, "If this keeps up we'll have no choice but to either force feed her or put her in the infirmary, under watch."

"There is no need for such drastic measures, Wonder Woman." J'onn assured her before saying, "There could be any number of reasons why she continues to hold herself back from even the most basic and necessary things. She could be ill, have a delicate constitution, a weak immune system, an inability to process certain nutrients... Or she could simply be home sick."

Wonder Woman glanced at Hawk Girl out of the corner of her eye then looked back at him and asked, "Has she even remembered _where_ her home is?"

"No. But when I'm close to her I get a nagging feeling."

"What kind of feeling? Can you place it?" Superman's voice asked from just behind him, nearly startling him into dropping the tray in his hands as he turned his head to give his Kryptonian friend a small glare as he walked up. _I've been hanging around mutants and aliens who think that they are human for far too long. _He thought with a small measure of annoyance as his fingers spasmically tightened and then loosened up on the tray. Leaving small indents in the metal.

"It's a very dark feeling," He replied. "Very cold and suffocating..."

All three of his friends frowned as they tried to think of what could cause such feelings in a person. But after a moment or so they came up with absolutely nothing and so asked, "Can you tell us anything else?"

"Yes. The feeling that I get from her is so strong that only one word comes to mind..."

"What's that?"

"Tragedy." J'onn said as a sudden sharp pain centered around his heart causing it to constrict and drive the air from his lungs, followed by a soft sad echo of thought. 

_Toby..._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Yo- everyone! I'm back, more or less, to do some re writing and updating on some of my stories. _**

**_And since it's been a while I thought I'd update._**

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************)

Several days later-

Superman had to squash the small kernel of concern he was currently feeling as he stood over Kay with his arms crossed over his chest, watching as she picked at the food that he'd brought to her. It had been almost a week since she had appeared out of thin air and been taken into protective custody- and she still wasn't eating or speaking. And if that wasn't bad enough, J'onn had started to become increasingly distraught every time he used his telepathic abilities to try and learn some way to reach her and bring her to her senses.

So much so that now both he and Kay were suffering from a bout of insomnia that had started four days ago and was continuing even now.

He didn't understand it. Just what was wrong with this young woman? Sure Batman had said that her mind had been scrambled by the device that had brought her to the watchtower but this- this was just insane! She looked and acted as if she were on autopilot. Her mind, if it was still completely intact- was a million miles away.

She didn't eat. Didn't sleep. Didn't speak. Didn't cry. Didn't smile (he knew this from personal experience from sending Flash to keep her company the other day) the speedster had stayed with her for four hours in an effort to draw her out of her shell using humor but had failed to get any sort of reaction out of her good or otherwise.

And he had agreed that if she refused to eat anything again today that he would personally take her to the infirmary where she would be force fed after being tied down. He didn't like the idea. But at this point their options for keeping her healthy and alive were becoming slim. Especially since it was more than obvious now that she needed the medical help.

Sighing softly to himself, he dragged his fingers through his thick dark hair and moved to stand right behind her as she pushed her tray away from her. Once again most of the food was untouched aside from the small mountain she had made out of the mashed potato's and peas. She however eaten two or three bites of her turkey and cheese sandwhich and maybe one bite of the caramel pudding.

She had however drank both the milk and juice that he had brought after running into J'onn earlier, before coming to her room. _So once again she ate only the barest minimum. _He thought before setting a hand on her shoulder and thought to himself, _This can't continue or she'll slowly starve to death. _"Kay, since you aren't hungry at the moment- would you like to go for a walk? Perhaps check out the watchtower?"

She turned her head ever so slightly to glance at him and then looked away again. Figuring that to be her way of saying yes, Superman pulled her chair back for her and then helped her to her feet by gently grasping her hand and pulling her up. Then once that was done, he grabbed the tray of food and started walking.

Kay waited until he was several steps ahead of her before falling into place behind him. Her hands, stuffed in her jean pockets, her shoulders slumped a bit, she kept her eyes on the floor in front of her so that she could watch her feet as she walked. Her small feet were in some nice black wooly socks that she had bought the other day- courtesy of Batman which as it turns out was 'black's' name- so that the coldness of the metal floors wouldn't bother her.

Not that the cold actually bothered her anyways. The place she was in was temperature controlled, and had been adjusted by someone called Wonder Woman so that she wouldn't feel any discomfort since she was undoubtedly not used to the coldness of space.

"So is there anywhere you would like to see first?" Superman asked pleasantly. Perhaps a little too pleasantly, since her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed at his back. _What is he up too? _She wondered, knowing deep down that the very fakeness of his tone meant trouble for her. Though she didn't comprehend why.

Superman turned his head to look at her, and noted that he suddenly had her undivided attention. Strange since she was usually so out of it that she never really gave anyone her attention for long. Much like a child with Autism, she simply didn't look, speak or interact. For a day or so he and the others had been worried that she was simply incapable of doing so.

He waited another heartbeat or so for her to answer and was about to lead her to the infirmary when she finally spoke, her voice was soft, lyrical and sweet. It was nothing like the voices of every other woman he'd ever met or saved or ran into. They had sultry voices that they used to seduce. Whereas Kay- her voice held an innocence that was rare and rather fitting for the young woman, he thought as she spoke again. "C-Can I go outside?"

He frowned for a moment as he thought over her request and wondered if she was wanting to go out into space and float around for a little bit but then realized that what she was really asking him for was a trip to Earth. To stand on actual ground made of dirt and to breathe the air and simply walk around.

His first though- like his other one- was to veto her request outright. There were simply too many dangers to factor in and she could get hurt if she tried to escape. But then after taking an extra moment or so to think on it he nodded his head and said, "Alright. But I'm taking you and we go to a spot that I trust to be safe. Not only that but we bring two of my friends with us to help keep an eye on you just in case you decide to try running, otherwise- no deal. Got it?"

Kay hesitated for a moment then nodded in agreement. "Deal." She said as she wondered just how bad things could get from this point on.


End file.
